


YouTube

by linaerys



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my latest <a href="http://linaerys.livejournal.com/818324.html">Porn Paragraph-a-thon</a>, prompt was Tyler/Nolan, YouTube.</p><p>Written after seeing 1.9, obvs 1.10 Josses this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube

Afterward, Nolan sits at the computer, the blue light bleaching out his golden skin, erasing the lines on his face that make him look any older than Tyler. Tyler leans up on his elbow. This might not be the bed he'd most like to be in . . . _Daniel--no don't think about it_ , but Nolan has trained up nicely over the past few sessions. And he's very useful.

For a moment, Tyler can't quite process the images that flicker across the screen, but then he leaps out of bed before he can stop himself. That's--"You're recording . . . this?"

Nolan waves his hand airily. "I record everything." He doesn't take his eyes from the screen, where the recorded Tyler recorded is stripping off his shirt.

"That wasn't . . ." Tyler stops and takes a deep breath. He usually tries not to think about how far out of his depth he is, how desperate he's been since his family lost their money. He's in a shark tank; he needs to be one of the sharks. "That wasn't the deal."

"I wonder how many hits I could get on YouTube?" Nolan continues. Tyler's mouth goes dry. Not for the first time, he kicks himself for ever getting involved with Nolan. As if there was a choice.

Nolan glances at Tyler, a smirk tugging up the side of his mouth. Tyler's pulse starts to quiet back to normal. "You're fucking with me," says Tyler.

Nolan nods once, slowly. His growing smile might look sweet if Tyler didn't know him. If he wasn't trying to give Tyler a heart attack. Tyler licks his lips. "Is that what gets you off? Messing with me?" Tyler asks. "Or would you rather come back to bed?"

Nolan's eyes flick slowly over Tyler's body. He wants to cover himself with his hands, hide from Nolan's eyes, from the invisible eyes of the cameras. They might be anywhere. "I'll come back to bed," says Nolan.

 _Are you still recording?_ Tyler wants to ask, but he can't think about it now--it's a whole new wrinkle. He needs those files, he needs Nolan to trust him, _care_ for him enough that those recordings are safe. Is Nolan even capable of that?

 _Am I?_ He twines his fingers with Nolan's as he pulls him toward the bed. They usually like that.

"Do you watch us later?" Tyler asks. Nolan flushes in answer. So that's a yes. "Should I put on a show?"

"Oh," says Nolan pushing him back onto the sheets, a thousand thread-count cool embrace, "you already do."


End file.
